The Rise Of Meg
by AnneDouglas
Summary: When Meg Griffin puts a sneaky plan into action, her whole family is caught unawares and everyone is left to scramble in wake of her surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy, all rights belong to the writers of Family Guy, this piece is just a fanfic.

In the stall of one of the public bathrooms in Quahog, Rhode Island, a young girl sat on the toilet seat staring at the piece of paper in her hand. In bold writing in the middle of the page her new name was declared for all the world to see. Megan Saoirse Griffin, changed from Megatron Semanstain. The slip didn't mean much more than what it said, but the significance of the event was huge in the mind of Meg. The name change was just one of a many series of small events that was allowing her to slip out from the control of her parents. The bank account she'd created at sixteen for instance, was one, the job she'd worked through high-school in an ice-cream shop in what her mother called "the bad area of town", was another. She'd worked several jobs, one for the mayor, another at superstore USA, and the secret ice-cream job. No one had noticed because no one cared, and she'd plotted and planned everything in her head, while the money in her bank account piled up and she grew ever closer to eighteen. Now one hundred dollars poorer, she had a proper name with which to apply for jobs. The car she had eventually gotten her dad to buy after the tank fiasco, was in her name and she was paying them off. It was a slow race to freedom, and the race was almost won.

The official slip of paper had been delivered to Cleveland's house, Meg having officially changed her address. Once a week she'd visit Cleveland under a series of ever changing excuses to collect her mail and sort through it. The little folder she had in his house was testament to his and Donna's kindness. They were not immune to the sight of Peter's abuse, and they had some sympathy for the poor girl. Into that folder would go the name change document, the new birth certificate, and another bank statement proclaiming the strength of her will-power and cunning under such horrific circumstances. The driver's licence would go in her purse, next to the business card for that therapist she'd been meaning to contact. In that purse were several slips of paper for rental houses in the next town over, as well as job ads. Meg sighed happily as she contemplated life away from the Griffins. Neither Cleveland nor Donna would squeal her secret, she was nineteen and a half now, with her own money, her own car and job.

"Finally, I can't wait until this is over." She muttered impatiently. Now for another round of secondhand shopping. Despite Lois's disdain for secondhand stores, Meg thrived in them. A budget of fifty dollars could buy her plenty of things, and it allowed her to spend more money on the more important things. And thinking of those things, she decided to make another inventory check once she got back. An hour later and she was in possession of a not-quite brand new slow cooker, two new skillets and a set of saucepans. Meg laughed and almost wished she had a cigarette to smoke as she drove to Cleveland's house with a gleeful and yet bitter grin on her face. Every now and then she'd laugh mockingly and half-hysterically over the radio. She pulled up at the Brown's house and hopped out of the car, quickly grabbing the box of items and walking up to the door. Donna, long since attuned to the sound of Meg's car, had the door opened almost as soon as Meg pulled up.

"Did you get the good bacon?! I can't stand that Canadian stuff!" Donna called out loudly, giving anyone listening the impression that Meg was doing errands for her.

"I sure did, I can't stand the Canadian stuff myself, either." Meg replied, also loudly. Donna's eyes over her shoulder warned her that someone in her family was watching. As soon as the door closed, Meg peeked through the peephole and saw Brian looking at the house and then turning away to his car and driving off. Meg sighed. "Thank God he didn't come over. I swear he's getting suspicious!" Donna nodded.

"Mmmhmm. Don't I know it! He's been watching your last few visits. You make sure to bring the rest of your stuff secretly now, ya clear?" Meg smiled at her.

"Of course, I will. Thanks Mrs Brown."

"Donna, Meg. Donna. Now did you get your good news?" The older woman asked as she drew Meg and her cargo further into the house and away from any prying eyes and ears. Meg laughed delightedly.

"Boy, did I ever. I've got my new licence, my birth certificate, and I think I can put another five hundred dollars in savings! Quick question though, is Mr Brow-Cleveland still trailing Brian?" She asked and Donna hummed a yes as she made them both coffee. Meg sighed in relief.

"He sent me a text just an hour ago saying that Brian had a date with a girl, and he doesn't think that dog will be coming back tonight."

"Oh thank God, just what I need. I can start moving over the rest of my wardrobe now." Donna looked at Meg.

"Meg, honey, you've been wearing the same kind of clothes for the last ten years, don't you think you need to change your style?" Meg giggled.

"I have a plan for that. On the day I sign the lease agreement we can go shopping and pick up some new outfits and some shoes. I've set aside money for the splurge. I'm also getting a new paint job on the car so it won't be too recognisable. Once I move in to the apartment I'm going to burn all my old clothes and my beanie, and then take the rest of the stuff and leave. When I'm ready, I'll throw a little party and you guys can be my guests of honour." Donna perked up.

"Ooooh, now see I haven't been on a girls shopping trip in forever. We gotta try some new colours on you. Oh! Do you have room in the splurge for makeup?" She asked and Meg nodded happily. They sat there chatting and discussing various styles and tips and tricks while Meg slowly recovered her sanity in the peace and tranquillity of Donna's home. Eventually, Donna took herself off to do chores, and Meg ascended the steps of Donna's home to check on the growing pile of boxes in their spare bedroom. The notebook that sat innocently on top of the pile was grabbed by an almost shaking hand, and Meg sat herself down and ran through the boxes checking the inventory off feverishly.

The first box was probably Meg's smartest move, containing packets and tins of food that had gradually piled up over the past six months. There were tins of spaghetti, beans, salmon, tuna, carrots, peas, corn. There were packets of rice and flour, and sugar. Cake packets were neatly ordered along with the muffin mixes. There was at least thirty gallons worth of powdered milk. In an inconspicuous corner of the room there was a chest freezer that Meg paid Donna for, containing tons of frozen meals and frozen bread. Meg had carefully and sneakily stashed away at least eight months worth of food. It was looking at that stash that set Meg on edge, if anyone in her family saw her checking this then suspicion would be aroused.

The second box held mugs, dinner plates, cutlery, towels, dish-washing rags and appliances. There was a kettle nestled next to a coffee percolator, glasses wrapped in newspaper, tupperware sitting neatly in piles, along with the many little utensils that a kitchen needs. The third box was similar but it contained mostly pans and pots along with some more appliances. The fourth box held her clothes, those pink tops and the jeans she had worn for ages, along with her old and faded bras and knickers. She sighed as she added her new items to the inventory and the boxes and then she set them aside, laid herself back and dreamed. All her money, mostly unspent had sat in her savings account, slowly gathering interest and working itself up. She had an almost guaranteed job as a salesperson in the next town over at the Chevy dealership.

She couldn't wait, there was so much to be done and it all seemed so far away. The rental viewing was next week, the job interview she'd had today would be letting her know next Monday, and the paint job was waiting to be done. It was all falling into place. Meg smirked to herself. Not even Connie D'Amico could have known what she was planning. She was endlessly tired of all the false hope her parents had given her, she was tired of living in the town where she was hated. It was a fresh start for a brand new Meg. She even had a prescription for Dr Hartman for newer, nicer looking glasses. She let out a happy little laugh and pulled herself to her feet. In moments the happy girl dreaming of a new life was gone replaced by the tired, down-trodden Meg that everyone knew and hated. As she left Donna's house and pulled in, she hoped she would go unnoticed by her family.

Too good to be true, she thought. Peter was in a fine mood, having already been to the Clam, and had his fair share of drinking. Lois was irritated, and moody and Chris, well. He was just Chris which was sometimes bad enough on it's own. The random beating she took as Peter whaled in on her was brutal, but not more than she was accustomed to. When he was finished, she took on the role of downtrodden child and screamed at him.

"I hate you so much!" She cried and ran upstairs, her purse clutched like a lifeline in her hands. Sighing with relief and wincing in pain, she sat herself down on the bed and promised herself revenge. Downstairs she could hear Lois half heartedly chastising Peter for beating her, Chris was laughing to himself, and Stewie was playing with his toys. Meg would not be missed, and so she began packing more of her clothes away, keeping a sharp ear tuned for anyone coming upstairs.

Meanwhile downstairs, Lois was trying to through Peter's thick skull that he couldn't do that while Meg was applying for jobs.

"Aw come on Lois, she's not good for much, a little bruise here and there ain't gonna hurt. And besides, I'm the main bread-winner around here." Lois sighed.

"I know that Peter, but the quicker she gets a job the more rent we can charge her. I need my booze too, you know." But Peter was quickly distracted by the TV.

"Ah sure whatever Lois, you do what you think is best." He said and just like that the conversation was done. Lois turned and went into the kitchen to prepare her special meatloaf, that wasn't really anymore special than an ordinary meatloaf, but it made Peter eat it. Money was getting much tighter since Peter was only working half-shifts at the brewery, and Brian didn't want to get another job. She was grateful that Meg had finished high-school and that Chris was soon to follow. With only Stewie to pay for at school, things were getting easier but that money was quickly taken up by Peter's expensive habits. Of course Lois had her own habits, the flask of whiskey that she kept with her at all times, the occasional pack of cigarettes. Yet she used half of the money he did and this with an allowance from her parents.

This meant of course that Meg needed a job to pay rent and the food she ate. Lois would never admit it, but she was close to desperate. Brian's advances were getting more and more frequent and she was getting very tired of rebuffing him. In retaliation, he would have a spending spree or a drinking spree using the family bank account. The combined expenses were draining any and all savings they had had. Lois was sick and tired of it all. The nearly twenty year marriage she'd had with Peter had been a beautiful beginning. She'd been pregnant before she'd known it, and Peter let her know in many various ways that he did not want kids. When Meg was born she'd been a disappointment because she wasn't a son, and she didn't look pretty. The rough introduction to parenthood had coloured their treatment of her, and for many years Lois had bullied and victimised her kids.

Privately, deep down she was disgusted by her own behaviour, her inability to leave and to try and stop the abuse. Publicly, she supported it. Desperate times call for desperate measures and with Stewie at full time school, Lois was seriously considering getting a job. That alone meant that she wouldn't be home with Brian so much. Of course if she let Peter know that she was job hunting, he would quit work as soon as she had her first paycheck. Best to pretend she was volunteering somewhere, and since he never kept track of finances she could just work without too much hassle. She wondered as she chopped up tomatoes for the salad, whether she could convince Brian to move out. Maybe with a new job she could get herself a car, a nice one like Brian's Prius. Meg's battered old Suburban was too rough for Lois's taste, and deep down she just wanted to break free of the annoyance of her every day life. And the annoyance of Brian's constant sexual harassment. She sighed as she made mashed potatoes. Another dinner, another day over. She was grateful Brian had a new girlfriend. She couldn't have known that that particular thought was being echoed upstairs.

The weekend flew by quickly with Brian constantly heading out with his new girlfriend. For Meg, she had two shifts of work that she was grateful for, even though she received a beating for using fuel that Peter _paid_ for. Finally Monday came, the dreaded day. Her cellphone seemed to itch in her pocket as she waited for that call. She had driven about aimlessly pretending to be busy but her whole being was centred on that cell phone. At last it rang and Meg fairly jumped to pick it up.

"Hi, this is Megan Griffin, how can I help you?" She said, willing any hope and desperation out of her voice.

"Hello Megan, it's Will from your job interview at Rhode Island Chevrolet. I am just calling in regards to your some questions that I had for you. You said you were willing to move closer to the job, now just how willing did you mean?" He asked, and Meg tensed.

"Ahh, I have two rental viewings this Tuesday and one is two blocks away from the dealership."

"So you'd be prepared to move at a moments notice?"

"Yes, I would." She replied, nearly jumping up and down in anticipation.

"Do you think you could come in and sign a contract on Tuesday?" Her squeal of jubilation was muffled into her fist and she nearly cried with relief.

"I certainly can. What time is good?" Meg said when she had recovered from her joy.

"Ehh, anytime after eleven is good for me. I'll see you then."

"See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye." No sooner had the phone gone silent than Meg screamed in happiness. "YES! YES! YES! YES! Ooooooh yes! Oh my god I'm so happy! Oh this is beautiful! This is wonderful! I can't wait to move out!" The good news kept her happy through the rest of the day, and even when her family became suspicious it was easily explained by saying she'd spoken to a boy. No need to know that the boy had given her a job.


	2. Update

Just letting you guys know that I will update I'm just busy trying to write two stories at once and plan for a third. It may take a while but I promise you I won't leave the story like this for very long. Also I would like to thank anonymous reviewer Fuck Meg Fans for my first EVER hate review. Seriously out of 176 reviews on this site, I finally have one hate review. ONE. Just to clarify that for you my little butt-hurt, Meg-hating, anonymous coward; you are 1.76% of all my reviewers, and your message unlike all the others has exactly 0% useful information. Even the negative comments (notice I said negative not hate) have information to help me improve as a writer. I give exactly 1.76% of a fuck about your comment, I'm just actually surprised I finally got a hate one. And if there are any other Meg-haters out there who want to leave a review; the more hateful comments you post, the higher my review rate, the less you matter and I won't even delete your review or reply to it because I'm not a coward either.. To everyone else thank you for your interest in the story and I'm probably gonna have to up the rating on my story for the bad language but that's ok because I was gonna do that anyways. Peace out, and I'll see y'all later with the next chapter -Anne Douglas.


End file.
